The Happening
by wintercandy
Summary: Nick, his body now the Dark Lords vessel, has been taken down to Hell by Lilith. Sabrina, tormented by the events, is struggling to come to terms with the loss of Nick and is hatching a plan to get him back, but one night Nick visits her and tells her about the Dark Lords plan to wreak havoc on Greendale for all she has done.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note: I am not yet sure if this will be a one-shot or a prelude to a fiction. I just couldn't deal with how Part 2 ended and needed to write something to get me by. I hope all the readers enjoy.**

* * *

**The Happening**

Sabrina stirred in her sleep. The blanket twisted around her, sticking to the sweat exuding from her skin. Since Nick had been taken down to hell by Lilith, the nightmares had been a constant in her life. She had been hatching a plan with her mortal friends, Harvey, Susie and Rosalind to save Nick, but was yet to come up with an outcome that could work. Thinking deeply about this almost all the time is what made her so restless.

She missed everything about Nick. The way he walked into a room and made his presence known. The way he looked at her through his deep brown eyes, pulling her into, what she knew now to be, a false sense of security. She missed his smile and the way his skin felt when it touched hers. He had betrayed her and yet she forgave him almost instantly. She didn't know whether it was his way with words, his cheeky smirk or the bond that she felt with him that had convinced her to believe in him, but he had his ways and he won every time.

"_Sabrina_."

She stirred again.

"_Sabrina… Sabrina_," something or someone was saying her name over and over.

She opened her eyes and prayed to Satan her nightmare would end.

"Sabrina," the voice was much clearer now, no longer fogged by sleep or her perturbed mind. Sabrina sat up quick and there at the bottom of the bed was Nick.

"Nick?"

He looked stiff, almost dead. The colour was slightly drained from his skin and Sabrina found herself wondering if the Dark Lord being inside him was taking a toll on his body. She just hoped that it wasn't on his mind. She looked into his eyes and felt the same deep connection with that she had from day one. His were fixated on hers, eager.

"Sabrina, I don't have long."

"Wh- how?" She could not bring any words together, she moved to get out of the bed and approach him as he continued.

"I had to warn you-"

"Warn me about what? Nick, how are you here?" She asked reaching towards him, but he suddenly became more harsh and abrupt.

"Listen to me, 'Brina." He added to soften the blow. "You've been under the impression that you will not pay a price for the magic you've used, but all magic comes with a price. The Dark Lord… he has been collecting all of those debts you owe and since being in Hell he has found a way of unleashing it full force. He is about to release something far worse than you can ever imagine on Greendale."

Sabrina was taken aback, she still felt groggy from her restless sleep and was trying to process Nick physically standing in front of her as well as what he was saying to her.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord, I have seen his vision for the future and know every thought, every decision, every move he's ever made. Something bad is coming to Greendale and I _need_ you to be safe. I needed to warn you-" Nick winced, something was happening to him. His face twisted as if he was suddenly struck by a great deal of pain. Sabrina went to take another step towards him. "I have to go."

"Nick, Nick wait," Sabrina tried to reach out with her words, swallowing back her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Everything I've done, 'Brina, everything I am doing, it's all for you," his voice started to fade.

"I forgive you."

"And I love you."

"I love-" before she could finish he disappeared, taking her heart with him.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Happening - Chapter 1**

"But Aunties-"

Sabrina had been trying to tell Hilda and Zelda about her visit from Nick during the night, but they were convinced it was nothing more than a dream. The sky was dark and rain thundered on the windows. The kitchen smelled of simmering cooking oil from the pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"No Sabrina and that is the final word on the matter," Aunt Hilda said stubbornly. "Now off to school with you."

"School? The Academy has ended," Sabrina replied, her head cocking to the side. Zelda rolled her eyes and Sabrina felt a sudden pang in her chest.

"You know very well she means Baxter High," Aunt Zelda chimed in whilst puffing on a cigarette.

"I left that school."

"Yes, but Mrs. Wardwell… Lilith never officiated the paperwork, so legally you are still enrolled at Baxter High."

"Oh," Sabrina hummed and got up from her seat. Zelda made a weak attempt at a smile and helped herself to a second serving of eggs. "I suppose I better get my things together then, this isn't over though Aunties."

The room was left quiet except for the soft purring from Salem on one of the stools.

* * *

"Okay, so tell us again exactly what happened?" Rosalind probed for the umpteenth time and Sabrina sighed putting down her fork.

"Well… I woke up in the middle of the night and Nick was there. He told me the Dark Lord was sending something or someone to Greendale," this made Harvey shift in his seat, taking his arm from around Rosalind and placing it on the table.

"And you're sure it wasn't a dream?" He asked as Sabrina took several stabs at her pasta.

"I know what I saw."

"I'm not saying you didn't, I just wanted to make certain. How do we know it's not the Dark Lord trying to get into your head?"

"His eyes weren't red, somehow he'd broken free," she said with a hint of hope in her voice. Although he had betrayed her, she missed him.

"Did he say what he was sending?" Theo chimed in.

"No… it was pretty vague. Why?" Sabrina pushed.

"Well we've done some research," Harvey started, pushing his lunch tray out of the way and replacing it with an old battered book. "We've had… what, nearly two months since he went to Hell?" He looked at Rosalind and Theo and they nodded. "Apparently, the Devil- the Dark Lord, cannot be killed, but he can be sent to a prison in the spiritual world."

"Although that would involve breaking him free from Nick first, otherwise we'd probably end up in the same position we are in now," Theo theorised.

"How?" Sabrina asked.

"How what?" Theo replied.

"How do we send him into the prison in the spiritual world?"

"That's what we're not sure of… yet." Rosalind replied. "We were sort of hoping you'd be able to confer with your aunties."

"Tried that," Sabrina wrinkled her nose, "We'll be getting no help from them. Well at least for the time being. I've tried talking to them three times and every time they've pushed it aside. Zelda has been busy helping Prudence and Ambrose locate Father Blackwood and Hilda is still trying to find a way of helping Dr. Cee." They all sat there silently for a few moments before Sabrina continued. "Aunt Zelda has a book that is dedicated to the Dark Lord, maybe there will be something in there."

"There's something else," Harvey said. "How much do you know about Hell, Sabrina?"

"Not a lot," she lied. "Well I know a little, but probably things that are different to what you know." She regretted saying it, she hated making them feel as if they were different from her.

"Well, there are evil entities, creatures if you will, that reside in Hell."

"Yes," Sabrina said as matter of fact.

"You don't suppose the Dark Lord will send one of those up from Hell, do you?"

The bell rang and the conversation broke away. They all looked up towards the alarm bell, stunned. They had almost forgotten they were in school. With it echoing around the walls of the canteen they all started collecting their things and making their way out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already has," Sabrina nodded.

"Well, there's Abaddon."

"Apollyon you mean, leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Yes."

"I'd sooner see Cerberus," Sabrina said and the others laughed. "What?"

"Right, yeah, because a three headed Hell Hound is going to come up from Hell."

"As opposed to what? Apollyon? So, witches can exist and warlocks and angels and demons, but not Cerberus?" Sabrina asked frowning.

"You're being serious, it exists?" Rosalind asked shocked.

"Of course it exists. Why would you assume otherwise?"

"Oh my god, 'Brina, that is cool," Rosalind said, pushing open the door to outside and letting them all file through. Sabrina smiled, but Harvey wasn't impressed.

"Does that mean Hades is real too?" Theo asked.

"We're straying from the point here," Harvey said getting annoyed.

"Which is?" Sabrina retaliated.

"Which is, if he is sending something or someone up here, we need to be ready."

"And what do you propose?" Theo asked.

"That I don't know, I was hoping 'Brina would know."

"I believe I can help you there," a deep voice sounded from behind them. A tall tanned figure, with dark hair, brown eyes and a chiselled jawline was standing right behind them. Although his face seemed friendly, Sabrina couldn't help but feel as though he was the devil incarnate. His face twisted somewhat dark as he met her eye contact. "But first, tell me, where is my Lilith?"

"And who are you?" She queried.

"I am Samael."

"Who?" Sabrina asked.

"The Poison of God," Rosalind replied and they all turned to look at her. "Myth has it that he is a fallen archangel, Lilith's first lover and Satan's equal. He is the epitome of the Grim Reaper... I read about him, well Lilith, after you told me about your play."

"I'd say I'm more of a Legend, but myth will suffice," he said bowing slightly at his late introduction and then resuming his stance. "So where can I find my Lilith?"

"Mrs. Wardwell, that is, Lilith is now the self-crowned Queen of Hell. She's with the Dar- Satan," Rosalind replied.

"I am aware of his circumstance, but not that Lilith resides with him in Hell. She always was ambitious, even up until the day I lost her," Samael turned his twisted gaze to Sabrina. "Sabrina Spellman if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes."

"I do believe we can help each other out."


End file.
